


A Mother's Greeting

by Inquisitor_emi



Series: Spiritus Immundus [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: AU I made up, Consensual Possession, Gen, Mother-Son Relationship, Post-Kingdom Hearts III, Vanitas is socially awkward, giving Sora's mom a name feels kinda nice, my first kingdom hearts fanfiction so please bare with me, non-canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 09:28:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12056091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inquisitor_emi/pseuds/Inquisitor_emi
Summary: Sora's mother has been waiting for her only child to return home. Only, once he returns, he brings a friend with him. (AU, Sora-Vanitas possession)





	A Mother's Greeting

**Author's Note:**

> So, I've been trying to write a coherent story of "what-if Vanitas became less angry over time while residing in Sora's heart and is now sharing a body with him cause of a dangerous circumstances". I've tried two different fics, but neither one went beyond more than six chapters worth because I think I made them a little too complicated to follow (although to be fair, the KH plot is very convoluted to begin with). 
> 
> So, I made a new document and threw this story together. Plus, I thought Sora's mom could use a little love and I gave her a name too. 
> 
> Anyways! Enjoy the story!

With the opening of the door, she could feel her heart leap in her chest. Miku set down the book she had been reading, abandoning said book and the steaming cup of coffee at the kitchen table. As she stepped toward the front door, she couldn’t help but hold her breath in anticipation as she heard his footsteps. Was it him…? Was he finally home once and for all? Was this war he had chosen to participate by fate finally come to an end?

 

Before this point, they had been separated once before. Sora had been gone for more than a year, along with his friends Riku and Kairi. Then again, Destiny Islands itself was gone too, absorbed by the darkness while its residents were scattered among the worlds. However, once it was restored, the only one of the trio of friends who had returned was Kairi. This had upset Miku greatly, but the villagers took care of her and Kairi would visit at least once a week. Though, she had found herself in a bit of a haze for about a month or so during the year Sora went missing, but she recovered afterwards.

 

Then he and Riku returned, only for them to leave soon after to fight in other worlds, preparing for a Keyblade War. The thought of her son in the middle of an event like that, made her stomach turn nervously.

 

That departure had been two years ago.

 

Sora was seventeen now, something that made Miku smile. He was all grown up now.

 

“Mom? Are you here?” Her maternal instincts kicked in the moment she heard her son’s voice.

 

Miku picked up speed and entered the hallway to greet her son. A bright smile Sora inherited from her greeted him. “Sora, welcome hom-!”

 

She paused in her greeting and shock washed over her at the sight before her. Physically, Sora looked fine, no bruises or broken bones from what she could tell. In fact he was taller now, towering over her, and he had darker brown hair. No, that wasn’t what caused her to pause in her greeting.

 

A pair of mismatched eyes were staring at her happily. One eye was still the deep ocean blue that Sora had been born with while the other was a bright gold, unfamiliar to her. She stared in shock at this noticeable difference which caused the happiness to vanish from the boy’s eyes and face. The gold eye specifically seemed...full of sorrow now, distinct from the confusion that was now reflected in the blue eye. How was that possible that a pair of eyes showed different emotions?

 

Suddenly, a deeper voice, though it still sounded like Sora and was a little more awkward, spoke up. “Hi…”

 

“Hello…” Miku greeted, also in an awkward tone. The mannerisms of his deeper voice seemed different, stiff and awkward, nervous even.

 

“Mom, it's okay.” Sora spoke up, the mannerisms changing to back to that of her Sora. He gave her a smile as he walked up to her. Miku had to look up to meet his gaze, he really _did_ tower over her now.

 

He took hold of her hands and she could feel the warmth in them. “I’m still me Mom...I just made a new friend is all. He hasn’t hurt me in anyway, he’s been protecting me, even if he’s a blunt.”

 

Miku blinked in shocked as she met the one gold eye. This new friend...had been protecting her Sora?

 

Sora looked up from her and seemed to be speaking to the air. “C’mon Van, don’t be shy. She’s not going to bite.”

 

His expression twisted into a scowl as the gold eye lit up as the deeper voice grumbled. “I’m not shy you idiot.”

 

“Van?” Miku asked, raising her eyebrow.

 

The scowl disappeared and suddenly, his face was turning red. He glanced away from Miku. “Vanitas. He just likes calling me Van. It’s...nice to meet you Sora’s mom.”

 

Miku could see a full range of emotions coming from his facial expression and eyes. There was the awkwardness, but also pain as well. He clearly had been through quite a lot of pain. This Vanitas was very guarded too, to the point where he couldn't look her in the eye. Sadness welled in her heart, she hated to see that someone could go through so much.

 

Miku then smiled and pulled the boy into her arms. She felt Vanitas freeze up in her arms at the sudden embrace he was pulled into. He was probably staring down at her in confusion.

 

“Thank you Vanitas...for taking care of my Sora. I’m so glad to have him home.” Miku thanked him as she held onto him. She then let out and held onto his hands as she stared up at him with a bright smile. His face was turning red as he looked down at her and her affection. “You can stay with us for as long as you want!”

 

His mouth gaped open in astonishment and she could see sweat appearing on his brow. Vanitas looked so lost and it was incredibly odd to see that on Sora’s face. Miku could see that he was a socially awkward child unlike her extrovert Sora. She watched the boy take a deep breath and nodded.

 

“Th-Thank you, Sora’s mom.” Vanitas stated and she saw a faint smile break out on his face.

 

Miku chuckled at him and patted his cheek. “You can call me Mom too Vanitas. I don’t care sweetie.”

 

Vanitas looked taken aback, his eyebrows furrowing suspiciously. “Re-Really? Are you sure? I-I really don’t know if I should…”

 

“I insist.” Miku assured him with a smile. Vanitas blinked and observed her carefully, likely searching for any hint of lies in her expression. After a moment, Vanitas seemed to settle down and nodded slowly.

 

She took hold of Sora-Vanitas’s hand, causing the two boys to yelp and dragged them toward the kitchen. “Now, I’m going to make you kids some breakfast!”

 

Sora cheered loudly while Vanitas chuckled softly as they were led into the kitchen.

 


End file.
